


Pillow Talk

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick play Call or Delete, drunk. Harry has to call Zayn. Phone sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'phone sex' for my 1directionelite (LJ) kink bingo table :)

Maybe that last drink had been unnecessary, Harry thought as he rolled off the couch, giggling so hard that his stomach actually hurt a little. He buried his face in his hands, biting down on his fingers, trying to shut up, but it was hard when Grimmy was on the phone, keeping a completely straight face while he very convincingly told his parents that he was straight now, and getting married next May.

Harry found that hysterical and had been giggling for minutes now. He wasn't sure if it was _actually_ funny, or if the large amount of booze he'd drunk only made it seem that way. But Call or Delete was _always_ fun, whether there was alcohol involved or not.

He took a deep breath when Grimmy hung up after having given his parents a lot of food for thought, nudging Harry with his toe. "You need to control yourself, Harry – you almost ruined it!" He laughed and reached for his beer, taking a swig.

Harry finally calmed down a little and sat up, brushing his curls back and grinning. "I'm sorry; I can't help it. You looked so serious! Hell, _I_ almost believed you and I know for a fact that you're not straight." 

He took a breath and snickered. "That was actually a bit cruel, though" he added after a moment. "Now they'll get their hopes up that you'll get married and have babies while really, you're still single and nowhere near marriage. Kind of sad, actually."

He reached for his glass and took a sip, staring at the table thoughtfully. 

Nick rolled his eyes. "Nice, Harold. Very kind of you to remind me of the fact that I can't seem to tie a man down and get anyone to spend more than a night with me. Charming."

Harry giggled, leaning against Nick and brushing a kiss over his cheek. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it that way. But anyway – my turn! Who am I going to call?"

He grabbed his phone and started scrolling down, raising a brow when Nick said 'stop' only a couple of seconds later. Harry laughed when he looked down at the number. "It's Louis."

Nick rubbed his hands together, cackling gleefully. "That ought to be fun. What are you going to tell him?"

Harry shrugged, pressing 'call' already without giving it much thought. "I'll think of something," he promised, pressing the phone to his ear. His joy didn't last very long, since Louis's phone was apparently turned off. 

"Aw, crap," Harry muttered, hanging up again. "Guess we'll have to find another victim."

He started scrolling again, his finger moving rapidly on the touch screen. When Nick didn't react instantly and just sipped his beer in peace, Harry gave him an impatient look. Finally, when Harry was almost sure he must've reached the end of the list by now, Nick said 'stop', and Harry looked down at the display of his phone. 

"Oooh. Zayn!"

"Zayn Malik!" Nick cheered, voice a little slurred because he was, if possible, even more pissed than Harry. 

"That's the one," Harry said happily. 

"If you call Zayn, it's got to have something to do with sex," Nick decided, leaning back and nodding. "Zayn is sex. Sex is Zayn."

He frowned, rubbing his face. 

"Well, what do you suggest?" Harry asked, thumb hovering over the 'call' button. He tilted his head. "I mean, I can't just say, 'Hello, Zayn, you know what? SEX!' That would be weird, right?"

He giggled as he imagined that, while Nick raised an eyebrow. "Well… technically, you _could_ do that, and see how it goes. Or alternatively, you could ask him for sex tips. Say you can't get it up anymore and don't know why."

He snorted and Harry threw a pillow at him. 

"You're an arse," he informed him, but couldn't help smirking a little. 

Nick laughed. "Okay, I deserved that. All right. Tell him that you want to experience something new, sexually, and that you need his input and suggestions."

Harry thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay, sure. I can do that."

He pressed 'call' and put the phone to his ear, circling the rim of his glass idly with a finger as he waited for Zayn to pick up. He was pretty worried Zayn was going to disappoint him as well when the phone kept ringing for a couple of minutes – but just when he was about to give up on him, he heard the tell-tale click, and Zayn's sleepy voice murmured, "Hello?"

"Zayn!" Harry said happily. "It's Harry!"

A soft grunt was his reply, and he heard some rustling on the other end of the line. "What the fuck, Harry? It's two o'clock in the bloody morning!"

"Oh, were you asleep?" Harry asked innocently, even though he knew he'd woken Zayn up. Oops. But how was it two o'clock already? Last time he'd checked his watch, it had only been eleven. And what sane person was asleep at 2 a.m. on a Saturday?

"I'm sorry," he added then. "I just had something really, really important to discuss with you and it couldn't wait till the morning."

He gave Nick a grin, while Nick watched him.

"Are you okay?" Harry could hear the worry in Zayn's voice and felt a little bad – two a.m. really was no ideal time to throw anyone out of bed unless it was an emergency. 

"I'm fine," Harry said reassuringly. "I just really need to talk to you about… well, sex."

"You want to talk to me about sex in the middle of the night," Zayn repeated slowly, as if to check if he'd understood Harry. 

Harry nodded. "Yes. It's very important and has been bothering me for quite a while, and, well, I've had a couple of beers, so now I can talk about it without getting embarrassed."

He frowned, wondering if that was believable; he never really got embarrassed about sex, so he hoped this made sense somehow.

"Oh," Zayn said. "Well, uh, sure. I guess."

Harry nibbled his lip. "Okay. Basically, sex has been a little boring lately, and I desperately need to experience something new, you know? I want to do something more exciting than just the regular stuff, and I figured since you're probably the most experienced, you may have a suggestion for me."

He heard Zayn release a breath, and covered his mouth to stop himself from giggling out loud. 

"I'm not sure I'm the most experienced, Harry," Zayn finally said. "I mean, sure, I've had a few one-night stands, but it's not like I sleep around the way some people seem to think I do. And when have _you_ been having sex? I had no idea you were seeing someone. When did that happen?"

He paused. "Oh god, is it Grimmy?"

Nick had just raised his glass to take another sip and now choked, coughed and spat the beer all over himself, snorting loudly. "Shit," he muttered, while Harry covered his mouth again to keep himself from cracking up. 

"No, not Grimmy," Harry laughed as he watched Nick wipe the beer off his shirt. He licked his lips, focusing on Zayn. "Um… well, I haven't been seeing anyone, technically, I just wanted some basic… tips, you know? Just some things to look for next time I do want to get some."

Zayn sounded exasperated. "And you need to discuss this in the middle of the night? Really, Harry?"

He sighed and added, "All right, fine. Give me a moment to wake up and process this. Um. I don't know. Have you ever tried a threesome?"

"I haven't," Harry admitted. "I've thought about it, though. I just – I mean, it's hard enough to find one person, let alone two. Have you ever had one? A threesome, I mean."

"Nah," Zayn murmured. "Considered it at one point, but it didn't happen."

Harry was kind of enjoying this conversation and leaned back. "Who would you pick to have a threesome with? Would it just be two random girls or guys, or – hey, who would you pick for a threesome if you had to choose two of us, within the band?" he asked, suddenly curious. 

There was a long pause, during which Zayn heaved a sigh and apparently resigned himself to the idea that he wasn't going to get much more sleep tonight. "You, I suppose," he answered finally, making Harry's brows shoot up. "You and Liam."

"Really?" Harry asked, stunned. "Not Louis?"

"Why would I pick Louis?" Zayn asked, sounding confused. 

Harry looked at Nick, who was still watching him, and shrugged idly. "Because he's got the best arse?"

He realized that he was getting off topic – well, not the topic of _sex_ , since they were clearly still talking about that, but the actual purpose of the phone call. "So, what do you think I should do to spice up my sex life?"

"Have you tried toys?" Zayn suggested. "Or sex in public. Or phone sex?"

Harry had to admit that those were all pretty good ideas, but it was the last one that made him raise a brow. He smirked. "Is this your way of asking me what I'm wearing?"

"What? No, I mean– I didn't…" Zayn sighed. "Come on, Harry."

"We should do it," Harry said, still grinning. "Right now."

He looked over at Nick whose eyes had widened a little. 

"Harry," Zayn said, sounding a bit worried. 

Harry rolled onto his side, facing away from Nick, and lowered his voice a little as he purred, "What are you wearing, Zayn?"

He could hear some rustling behind him, then footsteps, and laughed to himself when he realized that Nick was leaving the room. Smart man. 

Harry didn't honestly expect Zayn to go for this, so he was very surprised when Zayn answered, "Nothing."

He opened his mouth, and no sound came out – but a shiver ran down his back at the sound of Zayn's voice, suddenly all husky and sexy in a way Harry had never heard it before. 

"Nothing?" he asked when he finally found his own voice. 

"Nothing at all," Zayn murmured. "I'm completely naked, and the soft satin of my dark red bed sheets feels so good against my skin… wish I wasn't alone in bed, though. Wish you were here with me, Harry."

Zayn's voice was soft and breathy now, and Harry needed a moment to process his words. He really hadn't thought the phone call would lead to _this_ , but fuck, now that he was imagining Zayn on soft, smooth satin sheets, pale, tattooed skin against deep red fabric, his body was definitely beginning to react. 

He licked his lips and rolled onto his back, pulling a knee up and sliding his hand between his legs. "You do?" he asked, his voice coming out as a whisper. 

"Mhm," Zayn hummed, making it sound like the most erotic little moan Harry had ever heard. His cock twitched and he couldn't help it; he unzipped his trousers and slid a hand into his boxers, palm pressed against his lightly pulsing erection. 

"What would you do if I were there?" Harry asked. He had no idea if he was even good at this, but right now, it didn't matter. He was drunk, he was horny and Zayn sounded incredibly sexy.

"I'd kiss you," Zayn said softly, his breath coming a little faster, and Harry realized that he must be touching himself too. Imagining Zayn stroking himself almost made him come right then and there, and he gripped his cock, tightening his hand around it. "I'd take off your clothes and kiss you everywhere. I'd run my hands down your body, kiss your chest, your nipples, sucking on them, biting, licking… I'd mark you with my teeth, drive you crazy with my mouth."

Harry let out a shaky breath, listening intently. 

"Mhh," Zayn moaned, breathless as he continued. "Then I'd take you into my mouth. I'd stroke you with my hand while sucking the tip of your big cock into my mouth. I'd tease you with my tongue, rubbing your balls between my fingers while taking more and more of you in, swallowing around you. I'd let you fuck my mouth, Harry, let you be as rough as you want to be."

His breath hitched in his throat, and Harry would give anything to see Zayn right now – or for all of that to actually happen. "Yeah," he breathed, squeezing the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. 

"I'd swallow if you came in my mouth, or let you come all over my face," Zayn murmured, voice low and raspy. "Or maybe I'd torture you a little and wouldn't let you come right away. Maybe I'd spread myself out on the bed for you, touching myself while you'd be watching me."

He groaned softly, and Harry wanted to know what was going on – he cursed the fact that he wasn't at his own place, or he would've suggested Skype already. He did have a quite vivid imagination, though, so he could picture Zayn very clearly. 

"What are you doing?" he whispered. "Are you touching yourself?"

Zayn hummed. "Yeah," he murmured. "I'm touching myself the way I would if you were here to watch me. Hand around my cock, two fingers up my arse–"

At that, Harry let out a helpless whimper. 

"Getting myself ready for you, Harry," Zayn gasped, and the way he said Harry's name was something Harry would never ever forget. He'd never be able to hear Zayn say his name without imagining _this_. "Getting myself ready for your huge cock. I'm so tight; you'd love it. Want to feel your cock inside me, want you to fuck me hard, make me whimper…"

They moaned in unison, and Harry let go of his cock for a moment, wanting to come with Zayn; when he was ready. 

"Harry," Zayn moaned breathlessly, panting heavily; little sounds that drove Harry crazy. 

After a moment, he reached for his cock again, voice rough as he said, "I'd fuck you hard, Zayn, make you feel me for days. I'd fuck your orgasm right out of you, and…"

He couldn't focus on talking anymore, his hand speeding up as he felt the first waves of pleasure wash over him, and he shot his load all over himself a moment later, back arching off the floor as he reached his climax and then collapsed back against it, panting heavily. 

He could hear a soft whimper on the other end of the line and could tell that Zayn was coming too, and listened to his breath hitch in his throat, a soft moan leaving his mouth. Then, there was only heavy breathing on both ends as they tried to recover. 

Zayn was the first one to break the silence. "Fuck, Harry," he murmured, voice now even rougher than before. 

"I know," Harry breathed, rubbing his sticky hand against his stomach and licking dry lips. "That was…"

"Yeah," Zayn managed. 

Silence fell over them again, and Harry licked his lips, not sure what to say now. He felt much more sober than before, and realized that what they'd just done could potentially get very awkward if they let it. 

"I think you should come over," Zayn said after a moment. "If you want to. Do you want to, Harry?"

Harry had to admit that he did, but he was in no condition to drive to the other side of London in the middle of the night. "Can't. I'm at Nick's, but…"

He trailed off. "I'd like to do this again sometime. Or more. I mean… I've never really thought about this before, but… fuck, Zayn, that was hot, and everything you just said… I want that. I want all of it. I want you."

Zayn hummed in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah, so do I."

They decided to end the call then, but before Harry could hang up, Zayn said, "Oh, and Harry? Honestly, you don't need sex tips from anyone. If you're half as good in reality as you are on the phone…" He trailed off, but Harry knew what he meant; appreciating the compliment immensely.

Harry grinned and pushed himself up. "I'm sure you'll find out first hand sooner or later," he purred, leaving Zayn with the promise of more. "Goodnight, Zayn."

Then he hung up and leaned against the couch, resting his head against it and grinning stupidly up at the ceiling, still high on sex and Zayn, who had turned Call or Delete into a _much_ more interesting game…


End file.
